


Одна жаркая любовь

by Schillernde_Junge



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Happy Ending, IceCream, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge
Summary: Дэдпул питается только тако. Тако и ванильным мороженым с малиновым сиропом. Почему? Потому что ему нравится заказывать "Одну жаркую любовь" у этого сексуального официанта.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spideypool
Kudos: 22





	Одна жаркая любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ohne Titel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585847) by [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Перевод также опубликован на фб  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8695739

{Белый}  
[Жёлтый]

Солнце сжигало улицы Нью-Йорка и заставляло воздух кипеть. Между высокими домами собрался знойный послеобеденный воздух, превращая жителей города в тушеное мясо.

Дэдпул насвистывал «Never Gonna Give You Up», идя босиком по тротуару. Под костюмом собрался пот, поэтому было логично снять обувь, чтобы всё могло стечь вниз. Ожоги на его ступнях заживали в течение нескольких секунд. Следом из его уст зазвучала «What Is Love». Потом он перешёл от свиста к пению. «What is love? Baby, don’t hurt me. Don’t hurt me no more!» Искажённое пение не привлекло к нему внимания ещё больше, чем его костюм.

Когда он наконец добрался до Центрального парка, то стал идти намного быстрее.

{Хей хо.}  
[Скоро ты увидишь своего парнишку.]

Дэдпул проигнорировал голоса в своей голове и направился к маленькому кафе, которое посещал каждые два дня. Его фасад был украшен уже потерявшими прежний вид буквами «Caffee L’Amour». Весьма привлекательное название. Перед приветливо открытой дверью на тротуаре были расставлены изящные белые металлические стулья и столики, что придавало зданию живописный вид.

Довольный Дэдпул приземлился за свободный столик возле двери, затем он поднял ноги и сел боком, чтобы избежать дальнейших ожогов. Другие гости выглядели забавно, но неважно. Звон колокольчика перебил его насвистывание «Careless Whisper». В момент, когда официант встал рядом со столом Дэдпула, тот вдруг замолчал и взволнованно посмотрел в красивые карие глаза парня.

Объекту его желания на вид было около двадцати лет, у него были юношеские черты лица, грация и аура невинности. Короткие каштановые волосы находились в беспорядке, обрамляя бледное безупречное лицо. Большие глаза, милый маленький нос и полные губы, на которых появилась искренняя и открытая улыбка. Этот парень был единственной причиной, по которой сюда приходил Дэдпул.

[И лёд тоже хорош.]

— Заткнись нахрен, — сказал Дэдпул.

— Простите? — прозвучал смущённый, но всё же вежливый вопрос от официанта.

— Нет, нет, не ты.

{Молодец. Ты отлично справляешься.}

Дэдпул даже и не подумал отвечать. Официант, на бейджике которого было написано имя «Питер», выглядел всё ещё смущённым, но держался смело.

— Добро пожаловать в кафе L’Amour. Что я могу Вам предложить?

Именно этого вопроса и ждал Дэдпул. Бедняжке приходилось слушать один и тот же заказ каждые два дня. Он даже меню не принёс.

Дэдпул почувствовал предвкушение и волнение. Несмотря на жару, он опустил ноги на землю, упёрся локтями в стол и слегка наклонился вперёд. С улыбкой, которую можно было заметить под красной маской только из-за небольшой деформации ткани, Дэдпул положил подбородок на скрещенные пальцы и сказал глубоким соблазнительным голосом: «Одну жаркую любовь, пожалуйста».

Ему было очень весело говорить это и ещё веселее смотреть, как каждый раз краснеют щеки Питера.

Неожиданно, но на этот раз он не начал заикаться, потом запинаться, как это бывало обычно, а сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы набраться смелости, и затем спросил: «Вы хотите помочь с подготовкой?».

Он пытался сказать фразу тем же тоном, каким до этого Дэдпул делал свой заказ, но это было больше похоже на писк. Тем не менее, Уэйд придержал шуточку для другого раза. И он почувствовал возбуждение в нижней части своего тела.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга. Мысли в голове Дэдпула проносились с огромной скоростью, даже Белый и Жёлтый замолчали. С одной стороны то, что сейчас произошло, было мечтой Дэдпула. Сам Питер был мечтой, ходячим сексом. И Уэйд даже не думал о том, что Питер захочет переспать с ним.

А теперь он сидит здесь. Разрываясь между влечением к Питеру и собственной порядочностью.

[Какая порядочность…]

Они снова здесь. Это было ужасно, но в некотором роде и утешительно.

{Утешение для слабаков! }

Дэдпул закатил глаза и сосредоточился на реальности. Похоже, он провёл слишком много времени в собственной голове. Питер опустил взгляд в землю, прижимая к себе пустой поднос и думая, что опозорился, он знал, что за такое предложение его могут уволить.

— Я думал, ты никогда не спросишь.

И этим Уэйд разрешил эту неловкую ситуацию. Он быстро встал, чтобы не терять лишнее время в такую жару, которое он мог бы провести с этим прекрасным парнем. У Питера снова покраснело лицо, глаза были полуприкрыты, и он, казалось, наслаждается происходящими.

Уэйд едва заметно вздрогнул, когда его схватили за руку. Но прежде, чем скрыться внутри кафе, следуя за милым официантом, он увидел шокированные взгляды старой пары, сидящей за соседним столиком, и услышал поражённое и недоумевающее «Возмутительно!».


End file.
